


Hogwarts Express

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Harry Potter Sins [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Derogatory Language, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, F/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sneaking Around, Train Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: Hermione enjoys herself in Draco Malfoy's compartment on the way back to Hogwarts.





	Hogwarts Express

**Author's Note:**

> Very short.

Hermione bid her times when she followed Ron and Harry on the Hogwarts Express.  She went to find a seat with them.  But she kept her eyes out.

When it didn’t seem suspicious, she told the others in her compartment that she was going to the bathroom to change into her uniform.  And she did.  But she wasn’t planning on returning to her compartment.

She walked down the hall where she knew he was sitting with his friends.  She didn’t mind.

“I thought you’d never show,” Draco Malfoy smirked when she let herself into the compartment.  She saw Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott sitting across from him.  She didn’t mind.

She sat next to Draco, coyly crossing her thighs in her school skirt.  “Sorry.  You know how suspicious the others are nowadays.”

“Oh?” he rose a brow, his long, thin fingers started to tickle her knee.  “And yet you risk coming here anyway?  Won’t they be expecting you back soon?”

“I’m sure they won’t notice,” Hermione breathed as she grabbed his hand and tugged it further on the inside of her thigh, closer to her center.

“Isn’t she eager, boys?” Draco crooned, not looking at her.

Blaise and Theo licked their lips as they watched Draco’s hand get nearer to Hermione’s heated quim.  Blaise lazily smirked, “Certainly appears that way.”  Theo’s eyes were hungrily taking in Draco’s hand as Hermione pulled it to the crevice of her thighs.  All the men watched as she shuddered and shut her eyes when Draco’s fingers started pumping into her cunt, already wet with the anticipation of coming to their compartment.

Hermione mewled and undulated her hips with his thrusting fingers.  She’d been waiting to feel this again all summer.  She didn’t care if Ron or harry came looking for her.

“She’s already soaking wet,” Draco hissed as he pressed his palm to her throbbing clit.

Hermione keened at the contact, thrusting her hips further forward along the train seat.

“She’s always gasping for it,” Blaise sneered from across from them.

Theo said nothing, as usual.  Theo just liked to watch.  Always held himself back from joining in or making comments.  Blaise had to be held back.

“Yes, she is,” Draco hummed, ducking in to nip at Hermione’s ear as she gasped.  He pressed his heal rougher into her clit with his crooked his fingers into her pussy.  The pads pressed against her g-spot and struck against it over and over again.

Hermione gasped and moaned wordlessly as she held his hand inside her, jerking her hips as her juices spilled over his fingers and the seat beneath her.  Wet sloshing sounds started to fill the cramped compartment, and they could all smell her arousal clearly.  Hermione’s head thumped against the wall behind her as she came.  Her cunt clenched around Malfoy’s fingers as her cum squirted out of her.

Draco worked his fingers into her, bringing her down from her orgasm.  Meanwhile, Theo’s eyes darkened with lust and Blaise openly groaned as the image of Hermione’s limp legs falling apart.

“Such an eager slut for Slytherins, isn’t she?” Draco mused gutturally.  He stuck his tongue out to a point and slid it along the column of her neck.  He smirked at his friends.  “Enjoying the show?”

Blaise openly grinned, “Always do.  Wouldn’t mind getting a better look.”

“You heard him,” Draco told Hermione as he pulled his fingers from her quim and pulled her up to stand in front of him.  He pulled the waist of her skirt up so her ass was revealed to Blaise and Theo’s eyes.  “Bend over.”

Hermione did so as best as she could, spreading her legs so his hand fit back between them.  Her hair dangled over their close faces like a curtain.  His fingers slid along her sopping pussy, her hips rocking in front of the other boys’ eyes.

“What turns you on most?” Draco’s hot breath wafted on her lips.  She so wanted to lean down and kiss him.  But they never kissed.  She whined as his fingers briefly hit her engorged clit as they slid along her pink folds.  “Blaise and Theo watching my fingers in your exposed slutty mudblood cunt?  Or the fact that anyone could walk by the compartment and see what a whore you really are for some Slytherin fingers and cock?”

“We’re nearing school, Malfoy,” Theo finally spoke.  Sounding almost bored but there was a slight groan to his voice.

“You heard him,” Draco crooned up to Hermione.  She heard him unzipping his trousers and pushing them down his legs.  “Take off the skirt and get on my cock.”

Hermione pushed her skirt down her legs and stepped out of it.  She felt Draco squeeze her hips and guide her to sit down on him.  She let out a loud moan as she felt his hard cock fill up her cunt to the hilt.  Draco slapped a hand around her mouth to muffle the noise.  There were other students in the compartments around them.

Draco splayed her open so the other boys could get a full view of her cunt being split apart by his cock.  He growled in her ear, “Ride me, mudblood.”

Hermione whimpered as she started to bounce on him.  Their flesh smacked together loudly, and Blaise waved his wand, casting a silencing spell.  All without taking his eyes off the sight in front of him.

Draco started thrusting up into her, chasing his orgasm.  She nearly hit her head on the ceiling of the compartment.

“Hurry up,” Theo’s ‘bored’ yet deep voice urged.

“Piss off,” Draco cursed, yet he did speed up his thrusting in Hermione’s cunt.

Hermione held herself up with her palms on the ceiling above her so Draco’s thrusting didn’t knock her onto the floor or the other boys’ laps.  Her chest – still covered in her school shirt, tie, and vest – bounced up and down and heaved with her heavy panting.  The windows on both sides of the compartment were totally fogged up.

“You better hurry if you want to cum,” Draco muttered into her ear.  She could feel his cock started to swell inside her.

Whimpering in her throat, Hermione reached down to rapidly rub her clit, sending shockwaves of pleasure up her core and spine.  She kept at it until her orgasm approached her.  She was glad for the silencing spell as it washed over her, and she started screaming.  Without a word other than her keening cry, she clenched over Draco’s dick, her juices trickling down their skin.

“Bloody hell,” Draco cursed, slamming into her.  She could feel his cock throbbing thicker as his cum started to pour into her.  The shaft of it thrashed in her and jerked as it shot rope after rope of sticky hot cum up her cunt, splashing onto her walls and coating her womb in thick whiteness.

The train was starting to slow down.  Hermione had little time to wave her wand over herself and clean herself up, redressing herself and rushing out of the compartment.  Ron and Harry idly asked where’d she been, but with a mumbled comment about stopping to talk to Luna and they accepted it without question.


End file.
